


Pozwól mi się dotknąć (pierwsze lato)

by orphan_account, Sighitt



Series: Kochaj mnie w ciemności [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Teenlock
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighitt/pseuds/Sighitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co by było gdyby Sherlock i John poznali się jeszcze przed Afganistanem? TeenLock!</p><p>Tytuł oryginalny: <b>Let me touch you (the first summer)</b><br/>Autor: Shay_Fae<br/>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest<br/>Beta: Myk-Myk</p><p>A/T: To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc będę wdzięczna za każdą pomoc w ugładzaniu tego, co się tworzy.</p><p>Rozdziały są krótkie, liczą sobie zazwyczaj koło 2-3 stron. Postaram się wrzucać regularnie, ale Myk nie ma chwilowo laptopa, więc jest zastój w betowaniu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zaintryguj mnie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let me Touch you (The First Summer)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/835483) by [Shay_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Fae/pseuds/Shay_Fae). 



 

**Rozdział 1: Zaintryguj mnie**

 

Sherlock był pewny, że, pominąwszy naukowe eksperymenty, to lato nie będzie przyjemne.

– Ale mamo! Lato to jest _nasz_ czas! ― błagał, zawstydzony tym, jak dziecinnie brzmiał, zwłaszcza, że miał już szesnaście lat.

– Wy chłopcy, jesteście tutaj tacy samotni ― powiedziała Victoria Holmes tonem, którego nikt nie mógł zlekceważyć ― A Cynthia jest moją najstarszą przyjaciółką. Poza tym jej dzieci są w waszym wieku.

– Mówiłaś, że Harry ma dziewiętnaście a John siedemnaście ― przypomniał Sherlock.

– Więc ty i Mycroft na pewno się z nimi dogadacie ― rzekła Victoria i to był koniec dyskusji. Nikt nie kłócił się z nią, kiedy używała tego głosu.

I tak oto Sherlock znalazł się na podjeździe ich drogiej, wakacyjnej rezydencji. Po jego obu stronach stali Victoria i Mycroft. Razem czekali na małego chevroleta.

Niska blondynka w tanich jeansach i luźnej koszulce wysiadła i wpadła prosto w ramiona Victorii Holmes, jak zwykle ubranej w dopasowaną sukienkę od Korsa, obcasy i z perfekcyjnym makijażem.

– Cynthia! ― powiedziała melodyjnie Victoria i jasnowłosa kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niej.

– Vicky, dawno się nie widziałyśmy ― powiedziała Cynthia w momencie, w którym otworzyły się drzwi samochodu za nią i wysiadło z nich dwoje nastolatków.

– Nie ma z nimi ojca ― szepnął Sherlock Mycroftowi ― Dlaczego? Nie, nie mów. Prawdopodobnie zajmie mnie to na resztę dnia i w ten sposób zachowam zdrowe zmysły trochę dłużej.

– Musisz być zawsze taki melodramatyczny? ― syknął Mycroft, a jego uśmiech nawet nie drgnął.

– Cześć garnku, poznałeś już czajnik? ― odpowiedział szeptem Sherlock, ale Mycroft już szedł w stronę dziewczyny, żeby poznać swojego przeznaczonego „towarzysza zabaw”.

Dziewczyna była wysoka, z burzą brązowych włosów. Miała na sobie rozdarte jeansy, w koszulkę odsłaniającą brzuch i przekłuty pępek. Ale Mycroft nie zachwiał się ani na chwilę i wyciągnął dłoń. _Głupek._

– Harry, prawda? ― Uśmiechnął się. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła gest ― Mycroft. Wydaje mi się, że jestem w twoim wieku. Mogę ci pokazać okolicę?

– To miejsce jest wielkie. Chodźmy! ― Harry odetchnęła, pozwoliła Mycroftowi wziąć się za rękę i poprowadzić w kierunku ogrodów.

Na podjeździe zostali tylko Sherlock i chłopak. Niski jak matka, z jej piaskowymi włosami i błękitnymi jak ocean oczami. Szczupły, ubrany w luźno wiszący t–shirt i za duże, prawie spadające spodnie. _Używane. Po ojcu?_

Chłopiec był cichy, kiedy podszedł z wyciągniętą ręką.

– John ― Wyciągnął dłoń, ale Sherlock tylko spojrzał na nią, jakby była skażona i chłopak powoli ją opuścił.

– Postawmy sprawę jasno, dobra? ― warknął szybko Sherlock, rozglądając się, czy jego matka przypadkiem nie słyszy ― Nie potrzebuję być twoim przyjacielem. Jestem naukowcem, pamiętaj. I jeśli zniszczysz moje eksperymenty, to pożałujesz.

John popatrzył na niego, jakby właśnie dostał w twarz. Sherlock miał drobne wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy niebieskie oczy Johna najpierw rozszerzyły się, a potem natychmiast jego spojrzenie stężało. John zdecydowanie nie był mięczakiem.

– Jasne, chłopie. Na pewno poradzę sobie z tym sam. Dzięki ― powiedział. Jego głos był tak samo delikatny jak zdecydowany.

Sherlock wziął walizki i skierował się do domu. John po chwili ruszył za nim.

– Ja nie… ― zaczął, ale zamilkł, kiedy weszli. _Dom? Rezydencja to lepsze słowo_ pomyślał John, przekraczając próg i podążając za Sherlockiem po schodach do pokoju. Sherlock wrzucił walizki do środka a John odwrócił się.

– To mój pokój? ― zapytał i wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Nie, to kuchnia. Spróbuj być chociaż trochę inteligentny ― warknął Sherlock. Podszedł do drzwi w ścianie ― Za tymi drzwiami jest moja sypialnia. Najwyraźniej mama ma wielkie nadzieje na naszą przyjaźń. Nigdy ich nie użyjesz, zrozumiano?

John przytaknął, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, jakby nigdy wcześniej nic podobnego nie widział. Sherlock westchnął.

– Niesamowite ― powiedział John delikatnie i Sherlockowi zakręciło się w głowie. Całkowicie. _Cholera! Ten uśmiech!_ Powinien stąd wyjść zanim…

– Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, znajdź kogoś, kogo to obchodzi ― powiedział szybko i zamknął drzwi do pokoju.

To będzie długie lato.


	2. Czytaj mnie otwarcie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock dedukuje Johna po raz pierwszy. Nadal nie wie, dlaczego reaguje, jak reaguje...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i kolejny rozdzialik. Postaram się, żeby trafiały do Was w mniej więcej tygodniowych odstępach.
> 
> Wielkie podziękowania dla **myk-myk** , która dzielnie przedziera się przez odmęty mojego surowego tłumaczenia, daje wskazówki i czyta nieskończoną ilość wersji poprawionych.

**Rozdział 2: Czytaj mnie otwarcie**

 

Sherlock usiadł przy blacie, żeby sprawdzić stan swojej myszy, kiedy pracę przerwał mu dźwięk dzwonka. Westchnął.

 _Zawołaj Johna,_ głos w jego głowie brzmiał podejrzliwie, jakby pobudzony przez mamę. _On nie wie, że to jest dzwonek na obiad._

Sherlock jęknął i podszedł do drzwi łączących pokoje.

– To był dzwonek na obiad… – zaczął po tym, jak otworzył drzwi, ale zatrzymał się na widok Johna Watsona bez koszulki.

– Przepraszam – odparł szybko, nakazując sobie nie rumienić się. _Dlaczego się czerwienię? Przecież widziałem już chłopaków bez koszulki? Widziałem Mycrofta…_

– Nie martw się. – John zaśmiał się, sięgając do walizki po świeżą koszulkę. – To nic wielkiego, nie? Też jesteś facetem, wyglądamy tak samo.

Prawdopodobnie. Ale _tak samo_ Sherlocka nie było opalone, o gładkich mięśniach i jasnych włosach ciągnących się do… _Dość. Natychmiast._

– Trochę okropna, nie? – powiedział John sztywno, kiedy zauważył zawieszone na nim spojrzenie nastolatka. Dopiero w tym momencie młodszy z nich zwrócił uwagę na czerwoną i poszarpaną bliznę, która przecinała biodro Johna.

– Nie, to jest… – Sherlock powstrzymał się przed powiedzeniem „piękne”. _Co, do cholery, się ze mną dzieje?_ – oryginalne.

– Można tak powiedzieć…– John uśmiechnął się, wkładając kolejną używaną koszulkę, która opadła mu na brzuch. – Mówiłeś coś o obiedzie?

Obiad minął w napiętej atmosferze. Victoria i Cynthia zajęły się sobą, a Harry i Mycroft zachowywali się jak papużki nierozłączki.

– Więc… – zaczął John, ale Sherlock natychmiast mu przerwał.

– Nie. Cokolwiek powiesz, będzie nudne – wycedził, zabierając się do jedzenia.

John zaśmiał się.

– Nie możesz tego wiedzieć. Nawet mnie nie znasz.

Sherlock odwrócił się do niego. John zamarł.

– Nie znam cię? – zapytał ostro. – Wiem o tobie wszystko i to tylko dzięki obserwacji.

– Niemożliwe – westchnął John.

– Grasz w rugby. – Sherlock bezwiednie ściszył głos. – Niewątpliwie tłumisz agresję, masz jakieś problemy, z którymi nie potrafisz sobie poradzić. Zazwyczaj śpisz na lewym boku, ale ostatnio nie sypiasz dobrze – masz koszmary; twój gust muzyczny zawiera się w tym, co akurat grają w radio. Zawsze byłeś popularny – nigdy nie kłóciłeś się z przyjaciółmi. Ale tego lata, tego lata nie chcesz widzieć żadnego ze swoich przyjaciół. Dlaczego? To proste – wiedzą coś. Twoje problemy, bezsenność, brak ojca – myślę, że chodzi o niego. Wypadek samochodowy czy choroba?

John wytrzeszczył oczy i powoli mrugnął. Sherlock przygotował się na odrzucenie, ale chłopak tylko wziął głęboki oddech, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wcześniej go wstrzymywał.

– Jak ty to zrobiłeś? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem.

– Zauważyłem – Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, całkowicie zaskoczony reakcją Johna. Ale jego następna wypowiedź wprawiła go w osłupienie.

– Jesteś niesamowity.

– Co? – Sherlock mrugnął

– Nie wmawiaj mi, że nie wiesz, że jesteś niesamowity – powiedział John, wpatrując się w młodszego chłopaka.

– To nie jest coś, co zwykle mówią mi ludzie – odpowiedział łagodnie, kiedy jego żołądek wywrócił się, a on został wciągnięty coraz głębiej i głębiej w te _błękitne oczy._

– Co zazwyczaj mówią ludzie? – zapytał John, łapiąc przynętę.

– Spieprzaj. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się. John roześmiał się głośno, prowokując matki do spojrzenia na nich znad stołu i uśmiechnięcia się.

– Więc co to było? – zapytał Sherlock, kiedy wracali z obiadu. Cała sytuacja skończyła się lepiej niż się zaczęła, powodując, że Sherlock i John rozmawiali bez prób zabicia siebie nawzajem.

– Co takiego? – John zadał pytanie, wchodząc po masywnych stopniach.

– Wypadek czy choroba?

– Ani jedno, ani drugie – odpowiedział John bez zająknięcia. – Popełnił samobójstwo – dodał, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi do sypialni tuż przed zszokowaną twarzą Sherlocka.


	3. Zmęcz mnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock postanawia pomóc Johnowi w zwalczaniu jego problemu. Czy to się powiedzie?

  **Rozdział 3: Zmęcz mnie**

 

Koszmar był zawsze taki sam. Biegł, biegł, ale nigdy wystarczająco szybko, nigdy nie uciekł wystarczająco daleko i zawsze to widział. Obraz pełen czerwieni i krwi, upadający nóż i czuł, jak krzyczy i krzyczy…

― Co ty do cholery robisz? ― powiedział zimny głos. John usiadł, ciężko dysząc.

― Co? ― Z trudem łapał oddech, a serce dudniło mu w piersi. Rozrzucone wokół niego koce były mokre od potu.

― Robisz niemożliwy hałas. ― Głos, Sherlock, dobiegł go spod drzwi ― Niektórzy z nas próbują spać.

― Przepraszam ― odpowiedział John łagodnie. Jego oddech był urywany. Sherlock posłał mu chłodne spojrzenie, zanim odwrócił się w stronę swojego pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Zaraz po ich zamknięciu brunet opadł na podłogę, rumieniąc się. Twarz Johna była rozgrzana i mokra od potu, jego źrenice powiększone przez ciemność. Te westchnienia… Sherlock mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, co powinien zrobić z Johnem aby wywołać ten sam rumieniec, pot i _sapnięcia…_

 _Przestań!_ nakazał sobie. _To śmieszne i dziecinne. Ty nawet nie lubisz Johna Watsona!_

A jednak go lubił. To była czysta i doskonała tortura. Zatopił się ponownie w pościeli, próbując nie wyobrażać sobie, jak za sąsiednimi drzwiami leży John, zaplątany w swoje prześcieradła. Nie udało się.

 

***

Minęły trzy dni, zanim Sherlock coś zrobił.

Trzy dni, które spędzał w pokoju, przeprowadzał eksperymenty i próbował nie zwracać uwagi na Johna za oknem, zwiedzającego ogrody. Na Johna w jadalni, śmiejącego się z wyszeptanego przez niego dowcipu na temat tuszy Mycrofta. Na Johna w salonie, siedzącego z podwiniętymi stopami w salonie, czytającego książkę ― jego niebieskie oczy migotały, śledząc tekst. I na Johna w nocy, budzącego Sherlocka krzykami przerażenia i jękami _bólu? Zakłopotania? Podniecenia?_

W końcu nie mógł, _nie chciał,_ tego tolerować. _Tylko dlatego, że nie mogę spać_ obiecał sobie, leżąc swobodnie. _Tylko dlatego._

 

 

Była jedenasta, godzinę wcześniej niż John zwykle chodził spać. Sherlock otworzył drzwi sypialni i przeszedł kilka kroków po pokoju zanim rzucił parę spodni na łóżko.

John podniósł oczy znad swojej książki, z miejsca, w którym się zwinął na wielkim, _zbyt dużym jak na jedną osobę,_ łóżku.. Jego nogi były zaplątane w pościel, włosy wilgotne od prysznica.

― Co jest? ― zapytał John ufnie. _Nie ufaj mi, nie wiesz, co chcę z tobą zrobić._

― Załóż ― nakazał Sherlock. ― Idziemy biegać.

― Dlaczego? ― zapytał starszy.

― Męczące ćwiczenia godzinę przed snem pomagają na koszmary ― wyjaśnił Sherlock. Oczy Johna zrobiły się duże jak spodki.

― Um… Przepraszam. Wiem, że sprawiam ci kłopot.

― Zdecydowałem podjąć bardziej drastyczne kroki, które pozwolą mi normalnie spać ― uciął Sherlock. John zarumienił się, słysząc te słowa. ― Teraz ubierz się, spotkamy się na dole za 10 minut.

Po tych słowach Sherlock zatrzasnął drzwi sypialni i zbiegł na dół, zanim zmiękły mu kolana. John zszedł na dół sześć minut później w spodniach Sherlocka z podwiniętymi przy kostkach nogawkami.

― To jest naprawdę… ― zaczął, ale Sherlock przerwał mu spojrzeniem.

― Oczywiście. Ty nigdy się nie mylisz ― mruknął John, wychodząc za Sherlockiem na zewnątrz.

Ogrody były ogromne, zewsząd otoczone rozległymi lasami. Sherlock znał je jak własną kieszeń. Nawet w atramentowych ciemnościach, szybko pobiegł w stronę znajdującego się na krańcu posesji jeziora. Nie musiał odwracać się, żeby wiedzieć, że John biegnie za nim. Wyraźnie słyszał jego kroki.

Biegli w ciszy, którą zakłócały jedynie ich kroki i nierówne oddechy. John pozostawał krok za Sherlockiem, dając mu możliwość wyboru dalszej drogi. Kiedy dotarli nad jezioro, Sherlock zatrzymał się, słysząc, że John siada za nim i łapie oddech.

― Tu jest pięknie, prawda? ― powiedział John łagodnie. ― Nigdy nie widziałem tak jasno świecących gwiazd…

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, pozwalając swoim myślom, pełnym adrenaliny i endorfin, napawać się widokiem czerwonego i spoconego Johna, którego oczy rozjaśniły się, kiedy zaczął patrzeć w gwiazdy. Poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności skręcają się jak lina i walczył ze swoim omamionym umysłem, żeby nie zrobił nic _głupiego_.

― Wracajmy. ― To było wszystko, co powiedział.

Zaczęli biec z powrotem, a ich ciała w świetle księżyca tworzyły długie cienie, łączące się dłońmi w czasie wysiłku. Sherlock nie chciał myśleć o ich znaczeniu.

Do rezydencji doczołgali się dysząc.

― Potrzebuję prysznica. ― John oddychał z rękoma na kolanach. Spojrzał na Sherlocka i uśmiechnął się delikatnie ― Dziękuję.

― To było bardziej z korzyścią dla mnie niż dla ciebie ― odpowiedział Sherlock. _Nawet nie masz pojęcia, co ja zyskałem…_

― Tak czy inaczej, dziękuję ― odparł John, ciągle się uśmiechając. Kiedy szedł do łazienki, klepnął Sherlocka w plecy, pozostawiając ślad.

Sherlock leżał w łóżku, odpływając w sen z odgłosami kąpieli, tłumiąc myśli o _nagim Johnie w... ― nie. Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie._

Żadne jęki nie obudziły go i Sherlock prawie za nimi zatęsknił.


	4. Powieś mnie do góry nogami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za tak długie opóźnienie. Długo nie miałam komputera, bo się zepsuł, ale jeszcze nie odzyskałam wszystkich danych.  
> Mam nadzieję, że będzie się Wam podobać.

**Rozdział 4: Powieś mnie do góry nogami**

 

Przez jakiś czas ich relacja wyglądała w taki sposób: ignorowali się za dnia, a nocą biegali, jakby od tego zależało ich życie. Czasem za cel obierali sobie jezioro, czasem zwyczajnie biegali po lesie. Raz dalej, raz bliżej. Zdarzało się nawet, że rozmawiali.

Poruszali najczęściej błahe tematy: mówili o pogodzie czy planach na przyszłość. Dłuższą rozmowę odbyli wtedy, kiedy John zdradził, że w przyszłości chce być lekarzem. Kiedy o tym wspomniał, był już środek nocy, a oni odpoczywali przy żwirówce.

– Chcę zostać lekarzem – powiedział, patrząc  przed siebie.

Sherlock odwrócił się do niego i po raz piąty tej nocy zdumiał się tym, jak _perfekcyjny_ był John Watson.

– Chcę ratować ludzi. Pomagać im. – John skierował swoje błękitne oczy na towarzysza – A ty?

– Chcę zostać piratem – odparł poważnie Sherlock, wywołując śmiech u Johna. Uwielbiał to robić, kojarzył sobie tę radość z promieniami słońca. Nigdy wcześniej nie  _rozśmieszył_ nikogo, chyba, że ktoś śmiał się z niego. Ale John tego nie robił.

– Byłbyś bardzo dobrym piratem – zaśmiał się John, a lina z wnętrzności Sherlocka zacisnęła się mocniej na ten widok. Chciał ten uśmiech zniszczyć, scałować… _Nie, przestań!_

– Powinniśmy wracać – powiedział Sherlock. To on zawsze sugerował, żeby wracali. Nienawidził się za to. Tutaj mogli rozmawiać. Tutaj byli… przyjaciółmi? Nie, tylko kolegami.

– Możemy rozmawiać – John odezwał się nagle. – W ciągu dnia. Możemy ze sobą rozmawiać. Nie będzie mi to przeszkadzać.

Sherlock nie odezwał się słowem, tylko obrócił się i zaczął biec. Ale następnego dnia podczas śniadania, kiedy matki rozmawiały ze sobą, a Harry i Mycroft coś planowali, odwrócił się do Johna.

– John? – powiedział łagodnie, wstydząc się, że tak bardzo kocha smak tego słowa na swoim języku. John spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął.

– Tak, Sherlocku? – odpowiedział, podnosząc wzrok znad książki. _Kto przynosi książki do jadalni?_ John, oczywiście.

– Myślałem… – wyjąkał i przerwał. Holmesowie nigdy się nie _jąkają_. – Zastanawiałem się, czy nie chciałbyś może pomóc mi odtworzyć jedno miejsce zbrodni. Chcę się czegoś dowiedzieć.

John popatrzył na niego przez chwilę.

– Mogę doczytać  książkę? – Sherlock prawie się roześmiał.

–Myślę, że tak.

– Dobrze.

W ten sposób John znalazł się na zewnątrz, wisząc do góry nogami na gałęzi drzewa, z książką zwisającą mu w rękach. Próbował czytać. Cała krew spłynęła mu do twarzy.

– Mogę już stąd zejść? – błagał John.

– Zwłoki nie mówią – uciszył go Sherlock, próbując ignorować, jak _różowe_ były jego uszy.

– Chryste, kto wiesza martwego mężczyznę na drzewie? – odbąknął John.

– Dokładnie – powiedział Sherlock i uśmiechnął się – Och! Och! To jest to! John, jesteś niesamowity!

– Czy to znaczy, że mogę zejść? – zapytał John, ale Sherlock błądził z głową w chmurach.

– Tak! O, John! – zaczął, ale natychmiast się pohamował. _Niebezpieczne. Zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie możemy…_

– Sherlock? – zapytał John, zwinnie zeskakując z drzewa. Sherlock zignorował go, biegnąc do domu. Nauka. Potrzebował nauki. Potrzebował naładować głowę obrazami zwłok, ciężarnych świń i usunąć widok Johna Watsona bez koszulki, zaczerwienionego, _dyszącego_ …

– Ach, Sherlock… – odezwał się głos. Nastolatek zauważył, że wbiegł prosto na Mycrofta. – Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się z tobą porozmawiać.

– Fantastycznie, akurat miałem na mojej dzisiejszej liście rzeczy do zrobienia punkt _zniszczyć nadzieje Mycrofta_. Nie myślałem, że uda mi się to zrobić tak wcześnie – zażartował Sherlock, idąc dalej.

– Sherlock, bądź poważny – odezwał się starszy z Holmesów, podążając za bratem.

– Silly, Mycroft. Tak ma na imię nasza kuzynka – odparł Sherlock, wchodząc do pokoju. Mycroft szedł za nim nieproszony i zamknął drzwi.

– Musimy porozmawiać.

– Gdzie jest Harry? – Sherlock zapytał, próbując go rozproszyć.

– Przebiera się, idziemy pływać.

– Pływać? Mycroft, ty nienawidzisz ruchu.

– Tu nie chodzi o mnie – powiedział Mycroft nadal całkowicie spokojny. To wkurzyło Sherlocka. Jak mu się udawało być tak cholernie _spokojnym?_ – Musimy porozmawiać.

– Mów dalej, ale my…

– Chodzi o Johna.

Sherlock zamknął się natychmiast.

– Co jest z Johnem nie tak?

– Sherlock, musisz być bardzo delikatny – powiedział łagodnie Mycroft, siadając na skraju łóżka.

– Mycroft, nawet nie wiem, co insynuujesz, ale mogę cię zapewnić…

– Widzę, jak na niego patrzysz – przerwał mu brat. Sherlock poczuł, że się czerwieni. _Cholerne, zdradliwe ciało!_

– Po prostu chcę, żebyś był ostrożny – kontynuował Mycroft. – Nareszcie masz przyjaciela i nie chciałbym…

– Dlaczego cię to interesuje? – Sherlock warknął niespodziewanie.

– Bo jesteś moim młodszym bratem. Poza tym, martwię się o ciebie.

– Nie powinieneś. Wiesz, co mawia mama. Troska…

– To nie zaleta, wiem – dokończył Mycroft. – A teraz popatrz na mnie.

– Wszystko ze mną w porządku – powiedział Sherlock, onieśmielony przez swojego brata.

– Nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości. Martwię się o Johna Watsona.

– Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! – powiedział szybko chłopak, kiedy jego brat zbierał się do wyjścia.

– Sherlock, on wisiał dla ciebie na drzewie przez godzinę. Ty mi powiedz, kim, w takim razie, jesteście – odpowiedział protekcjonalnie dziewiętnastolatek i zamknął za sobą drzwi, zostawiając Sherlocka całkowicie zszokowanego.


	5. Obiecaj mi

**Rozdział 5: Obiecaj mi**

 

Powinien cieszyć się z tego, że John z nim biega i od czasu do czasu udaje zwłoki. Ale słowa Mycrofta krążyły mu w głowie. _Czy byli przyjaciółmi?_ Absurdalne. Sherlock nie miał przyjaciół. Musiał to sprawdzić. Musiał _wiedzieć_.

 _Co robią przyjaciele?_ Mówiąc szczerze, nie wiedział. Nigdy się tym nie interesował, więc poszukał w Internecie. _Przyjaciele mówią sobie o różnych sprawach_ , powiedział mu groźnie Internet. Zastanowił się. Ile John będzie skłonny mu powiedzieć?

Biegli nad jezioro, dwa tygodnie po sprawie ze zwłokami na drzewie. W środku lipca powietrze było ciężkie od ciepła i wilgoci. Usiedli, łapiąc oddech i wtedy Sherlock zadał pytanie:

– Dlaczego twój ojciec się zabił? – Oczekiwał, że John będzie zły. Ale chłopak jak zawsze go zaskoczył.

– Nie wydedukowałeś tego jeszcze? – zapytał John, wybuchając śmiechem.

– Za mało danych – tłumaczył się Sherlock.

John skinął głową.

– To osobiste – odpowiedział. Sherlock zapamiętał i zrozumiał, że John nie chce z nim rozmawiać o swoim ojcu.

– Skąd masz swoją bliznę? – próbował dalej i John uśmiechnął się do niego. Ten uśmiech mógłby zatrzymać anioły, odwrócić bieg historii...

– Nie dajesz za wygraną, co? – Zaśmiał się. Westchnął, obracając się ramionami w jego stronę. Sherlock mógł usłyszeć zgrzyt kości.

– Rozbój – powiedział John łagodnie. Sherlock bezwiednie przysunął się do niego, żeby lepiej słyszeć. Mógł _poczuć_ pot spływający chłopakowi po plecach, mógł go powąchać. Pachniał trawą, płynem do prania, potem i _Johnem_. – Próbowałem uciec. Nie byłem wystarczająco zwinny.

Sherlock mógł to sobie wyobrazić. John leżący na londyńskim chodniku, krwawiący i  _ranny_ … Chciał coś uderzyć. Chciał ochronić Johna. Chciał całować tę bliznę, aż zmieni się w zdrową, gładką skórę. Chciał… _nie. Dość._

– Twoja kolej – powiedział John, opierając się o drzewo.

– Moja? – Sherlock był zaskoczony.

– Powiedz mi coś, czego nikt inny nie wie.

Sherlock przełknął. _Myślę o tobie cały czas. Chcę cię całować, sprawić, żebyś jęczał. Pragnę cię._ – Ale jedyne, co wyszło z tego ust to:

– Nigdy się nie całowałem.

– Nigdy? – Oczy Johna rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

Sherlock mógł się zastrzelić. Teraz John myślał, że był dziwakiem. _Jesteś_ przypomniał sobie, ale jego towarzysz nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Powinien myśleć, że jest idealny.

– Chryste – odezwał się blondyn łagodnym głosem – zapomniałem, że jesteś ode mnie młodszy.

– Tylko rok – uściślił Sherlock, na co John przytaknął.

– To nie ma znaczenia. _Jezu_ , pierwszy raz całowałem się w wieku dwunastu lat!

Sherlock nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

– Było… dobrze? – zapytał, a to doprowadziło Johna do śmiechu.

– Co ty! Raczej okropnie… – odpowiedział, dalej się śmiejąc. Sherlock rozluźnił się, kiedy zrozumiał, że nie śmieje się z niego. _Głupku, John nigdy się z ciebie nie śmieje!_ – Urocza dziewczyna, Jeanette. Ten drugi był już o wiele lepszy.

– Hm? – zapytał Sherlock, jego wnętrzności zacisnęły się mocniej. _Ciaśniej. Nie chcę tego słyszeć._

– Sarah. Wiedziała, co robi. – John uśmiechnął się lubieżnie na tę myśl. To spowodowało, że krew Sherlocka krążyła szybciej niż był wstanie powiedzieć _Holmesowie nigdy nie dostają erekcji publicznie._

– Na pewno – odpowiedział Sherlock sucho, na co John zachichotał. Nagle przerwał, a jego oczy nagle wydały się większe niż zwykle.

– Słuchaj, właśnie sobie przypomniałem. Mój kumpel Mike napisał do mnie. Organizuje jutro wieczorem imprezę u siebie w domu, możemy pożyczyć samochód. Byłeś kiedyś na czymś takim? – powiedział John na jednym wydechu.

Sherlock pokręcił głową. Chłopak, widząc to, ciągnął:

– Tak myślałem. Nie chciałem iść, z powodu ojca, ale będzie dobrze. Domówki są najlepsze na pierwszy pocałunek. Znajdziemy ci idealną dziewczynę. Co ty na to?

 _Nie mój rejon_ chciał powiedzieć Sherlock, ale Mycroft ostrzegał go też przed tym.

***

_To on wiedział pierwszy. Znalazł ten magazyn ukryty pod materacem. Co za okropna kryjówka._

_Potem kazał mu usiąść._

_– Nie mów o tym nikomu, Sherlock – powiedział łagodnie. – Ludzie tego nie zrozumieją, zwłaszcza, że już się wyróżniasz._

_– Pieprzyć ludzi – odpowiedział Sherlock, a Mycroft… Mycroft przytulił go._

_– Gdybyśmy tylko mogli, Sherlock, gdybyśmy mogli… – wyszeptał, a Sherlock pozwolił mu się objąć._

***

Więc Sherlock odpowiedział tylko:

– W porządku.

John uśmiechnął się.

– Znalezienie kogoś idealnego nie będzie trudne. Mógłbyś mieć każdą, masz twarz jak anioł.

Sherlock nie mógł oddychać.

– Nie – powiedział łagodnie, a John się zaśmiał.

– Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś o tym nie wiedział – zbeształ go przyjaciel. – To niegrzeczne – Przeciągnął się i popatrzył wprost na Sherlocka otoczonego księżycową poświatą. – Będę cię osłaniał, ok?

Sherlock wstał

– Ok – odpowiedział i zebrał się do powrotu.

– Słuchaj, Sherlock. Przeżyjesz swój pierwszy pocałunek, nawet jeśli miałaby to być ostania rzecz, jaką zrobię w życiu. – zaśmiał się John, podążając za nim.

 _Gdybyś tylko wiedział_ Sherlock powstrzymywał łzy. _Gdybyś wiedział…_


	6. Całuj mnie do utraty tchu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem to, na co tak długo czekaliśmy ;)

**Rozdział 6: Całuj mnie do utraty tchu**

 

Następnej nocy John ubrany w nowy t–shirt i jeansy zapukał do pokoju Sherlocka. Chłopak miał na sobie tylko slipy. Stał przed swoją szafą, z desperacją wybierając, w co się _ubrać_.

– Hej, powinniśmy już iść – powiedział John. Sherlock zarumienił się. Starszy chłopak sprawiał wrażenie nie zainteresowanego i jakby _nie zauważył_ pół nagiego kolegi. Jedynie podszedł do niego, zajrzał do szafy i przyjrzał się ubraniom – prasowanym spodniom i koszulom.

– Łał... Wy w ogóle macie jakieś jeansy? – John zaśmiał się, Sherlock zaczerwienił się.

– Mama zawsze mówiła, żebyśmy ubierali się bardziej _elegancko_ – tłumaczył się młodszy chłopak. John tylko uniósł brew.

– Wybacz, ale to jest zbyt wytworne. Chodź, na pewno znajdziemy ci coś w mojej szafie – powiedział John, przechodząc przez łączące ich pokoje drzwi.

Sherlock popatrzył na dzielącą ich różnicę wzrostu. Spowodował tym rumieniec na twarzy drugiego nastolatka.

– Są używane – przypomniał John. Sherlock potulnie poszedł za nim.

Tak znalazł się w cheverolecie Cynthii ubrany w parę dobrych na długość jeansów Johna, które jednak musiał bardzo ściśle spiąć paskiem, i t–shirt zespołu, którego nawet nie słuchał.

John prowadził dobrze, jednostajnie i równo. Nie spuszczał oka z drogi, z wyjątkiem posłania Sherlockowi spojrzenia, które wprawiło go w stan palpitacji serca.

– Będzie dobrze, nie denerwuj się. – John uśmiechnął się.

– Nie denerwuję się. Nie bądź śmieszny – warknął Sherlock.

– Ja się bałem przed moją pierwszą imprezą – kontynuował John, jakby Sherlock nie odpowiedział. – Masz słabą głowę?

Sherlock nie był pewny, co to znaczy.

– Nie. – To słowo wyszło z jego ust bez udziału woli. John, słysząc je, kiwnął tylko głową.

– Dobrze. To mamy jeden problem z głowy – powiedział.

– Nie musisz mnie pilnować, nie jestem dzieckiem – przypomniał mu Sherlock. Aczkolwiek sam myślał o Johnie strzegącym go, Johnie _opiekującym się_ nim, ogrzewającym go, sprawiającym by chciał dojść… _nie. Stop!_

– Jesteśmy – powiedział John, parkując samochód przed dużym domem. Światła były zapalone, muzyka niosła się tak, że słychać ją było na ulicy, ludzie w wieku Johna rozmawiali, śmiali się i trzymali w dłoniach kubki. Sherlock w końcu zauważył, że _jego towarzysz_ wyglądał na zdenerwowanego i przypomniał sobie, dlaczego. Sprawa ojca.

– Chodźmy więc – zasugerował. Wysiedli z samochodu i zamknęli go. W domu było ciemno i głośno. Ludzie wchodzący w jego przestrzeń osobistą, muzyka, której nie lubił, trąbiąca ze wszystkich stron. Sherlock poczuł się niekomfortowo. Nie, poczuł się _źle._

– Mike! – wrzasnął John, a tęgi chłopak, _zawodnik rugby_ , wyszedł z drugiego pokoju i klepnął go w plecy na powitanie.

– John, dobrze cię widzieć – krzyknął chłopak, Mike, przez muzykę i zwrócił uwagę na Sherlocka – Kto to jest?

– To Sherlock. Sherlock to Mike – przedstawił ich John. Mózg Sherlocka wirował. _Siedemnaście lat, je zbyt dużo. Problemy w domu – ojciec pije? Nie, matka. Za dużo wody kolońskiej – zdesperowany. Martwi się o Johna? Nie, o mnie. Dlaczego on się o mnie martwi?_

– Jak się masz, Sherlock? – Mike uśmiechnął się, wyciągając rękę. Sherlock, po sugestii Johna, uścisnął ją.

– Obiecałem mu dziewczynę, Mike – zaśmiał się John, a Mike mu zawtórował. Sherlock nagle poczuł się jak pies na wystawie.

– Z taką fryzurą, nie powinno być problemów – powiedział radośnie gospodarz. _Och. myśli, że wyglądam lepiej od niego_ zauważył Sherlock i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– John Watson? – Głos przebił się przez muzykę.

John odwrócił się w kierunku dziewczyny. _Niska, w wysokich obcasach, obcisłej sukience. Za dużo szminki – czerwonej nr 60._ I rozjaśnił się niczym lampki choinkowe.

– Mary? – odpowiedział chłopak.

Dziewczyna podeszła, przytulili się _(dwie sekundy dłużej, niż jest to potrzebne)_ i wtedy Mary odsunęła się i uśmiechnęła.

– Nie widzieliśmy się od dawna, John. Tęskniłam. – Uśmiechnęła się, a John odwzajemnił gest. Sherlock poczuł, jak spada na niego tona cegieł – _lubią się…_ Cholerny umysł.

– To jest Sherlock. – Przedstawił kolegę John. Mary rzuciła mu pobieżne spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się.

– Jest uroczy – powiedziała i przeniosła swój uśmiech na Johna.

– Obiecałem mu dziewczynę – przyznał blondyn. Sherlock denerwował się tym stwierdzeniem. _Nie jest to obietnica, którą musisz spełnić._

– Da się zrobić – uśmiechnęła się Mary, opierając się o ramię Johna. – Masz już jakiś typ?

Sherlock pozwolił sobie spojrzeć na Johna.

– Blondynki – wyszeptał, a trójka nastolatków wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Um… Raczej nie znajdziemy ci blondynki – zaśmiała się Mary – ale może… Irene!

Jej krzyk rozniósł się po domu i nagle dziewczyna o zadbanych brązowych włosach, pełnych ustach i kształtach, które mogłyby zabić niedoświadczonego faceta, stanęła obok Mary.

– Taa? – odezwała się, trzymając w dłoni piwo.

– To jest Sherlock – przedstawiła chłopaka Mary. Holmes mógł niemal _czuć_ taksujące spojrzenie, zatrzymane dłuższą chwilę na jego rozporku, nim zakończyło się na twarzy.

– Podoba mi się. – Uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła rękę ,by złapać Sherlocka za ramię. – Piłeś już coś?

Sherlock potrząsnął głową na co dziewczyna się roześmiała. Ten dźwięk przyprawiał go o dreszcze.

– Idealnie. Chodźmy – powiedziała, prowadząc chłopaka na tył domu.

– Chyba powinniśmy… – zaczął John, ale Mary go powstrzymała.

– Wyluzuj. Jest dużym chłopcem. Pozwól mu samemu zająć się jego brudną robotą. – Mary uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i John rozluźnił się w jej uścisku. – Poza tym – nagle wyszeptała mu do ucha – chcę z tobą _porozmawiać_ na osobności.

John nagle poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco. Sherlock sobie poradzi, prawda?

***

John nie był pewien, w jaki sposób wylądował z Mary w sypialni na górze. Jego koszulka leżała gdzieś na podłodze, a ręce dziewczyny znajdowały się na jego klatce piersiowej. Mógł wypić kilka piw, w związku z czym był trochę _pijany_ , a Mary była _rozpraszająca_. Jej ręce przesuwały się po jego torsie, ich usta się spotkały.

– John – jęknęła łagodnie. John mógłby wtedy umrzeć.

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły z hukiem i oboje ujrzeli twarz wyglądającego na winnego Mike’a.

– Co jest Mike? – odezwał się łagodnie John, próbując ignorować dającą się we znaki część jego ciała.

– Taa, sorry… Tylko… Pamiętasz tego dzieciaka, co go przyprowadziłeś? – jąkał się Mike. John nagle oprzytomniał.

– Co? – zapytał. _Kurwa._ – Wszystko z nim w porządku?

– Taa… Tak myślę. Tylko wymiotuje w łazience – odpowiedział Mike. John odnalazł swoją koszulkę na podłodze i szybko ją włożył.

– Cholera – odezwał się głośno. – Oczywiście ma słabą głowę, jak mogłem mu uwierzyć… Mary?

Dziewczyna westchnęła z łóżka. W tym momencie John miał ochotę zostawić Sherlocka w cholerę i zostać z nią.

– Idź zająć się swoim przyjacielem, John. Do następnego?

– O Boże, tak! – Mary posłała mu uśmiech i już zbiegał za Mikem do łazienki na dole.

Sherlock pochylał się nad toaletą, jego wąskie ramiona były oblepione przez mokrą od potu koszulkę Johna. Wymiotował, kiedy John wszedł do pomieszczenia i natychmiast podbiegł do niego i uklęknął obok.

– Sherlock, oddychaj – przypominał John. Wyciągnął jedną rękę, żeby zdjąć mokre od potu, czarne loki z czoła.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego. Był blady i spocony.

– Przerwałem ci – powiedział łagodnie.

– Co? – zapytał John, obejmując plecy Holmesa.

– Szminka na twojej szyi – czerwona numer 60. Mary, tak? – odpowiedział chłopak, zanim znów pochylił się nad toaletą, wymiotując.

– Nawet jak jesteś chory, czytasz ze mnie jak z książki – zaklął John i spojrzał na niego z mieszanką litości i dumy. – Ile wypiłeś?

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział Sherlock, łapiąc oddech. – Pogubiłem się przy czwartym.

– Kurwa – przeklął John po raz trzeci tego wieczoru. – Mówiłeś, że nie masz słabej głowy.

– Nadal nie do końca wiem, co to znaczy – zaśmiał się młodszy chłopak i zgiął się ponownie.

– No tak, powinienem wiedzieć. Dlaczego do mnie nie przyszedłeś? – zapytał John.

– Nie chciałem przeszkadzać – usprawiedliwiał się Sherlock. John miał ochotę go walnąć. Wyglądał na tak małego, tak _kruchego_. Pochylił się i pomógł mu się podnieść. Chciał go objąć, jakoś poprawić jego samopoczucie. Chciał… – _nie. Stop._

– Zabieram cię do domu – powiedział John. – Możesz iść?

Sherlock przytaknął, ale jego towarzysz tak czy siak przytrzymał go ramieniem. Wyszli z domu. John usadził Holmesa w samochodzie.

– Możesz prowadzić? – wydusił chłopak.

– Na pewno bardziej niż ty – przypomniał John, wsiadając i zapalając silnik. Wyjechali. Sherlock poczuł się komfortowo. Wszystko znikło. Została tylko cisza i John.

– Przepraszam – powiedział starszy z nich, prowadząc.

– To nie twoja wina, że wypiłem za dużo – mruknął Sherlock, zasypiając.

– Miałem się tobą opiekować – powiedział John.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem – przypomniał mu przyjaciel.

– To nie ma znaczenia– odpowiedział blondyn i nagle Sherlock poczuł, jak jego dłoń robi się _ciepła_. Popatrzył, żeby uwierzyć. Dłoń chłopaka na jego, a on sam nie spuszczał wzroku z trasy.

– Mycroft mnie zabije, co nie? – powiedział John, rozśmieszając kolegę.

– Prawdopodobnie – zgodził się Sherlock. John zadrżał.

– Odeśpij – wymamrotał blondyn. Brunet mógł poczuć, jak jego oczy się zamykają, kiedy parkowali przed domem, a John pomógł mu wysiąść.

– Na górę – nakazał chłopak, pomagając młodszemu wejść po schodach do sypialni. Sherlock mógł poczuć dłonie Johna rozpinające jego jeansy i zdejmujące koszulkę, zanim znalazł się w majtkach na łóżku. Dłonie Johna obejmowały jego własne.

– Otwórz – nakazał blondyn, a Sherlock mógł poczuć, jak wkłada mu tabletkę w usta.

– Advil – wyjaśnił, kiedy oczy bruneta się rozszerzyły. – Podziękujesz mi jutro. Jeszcze jedna – powiedział, a Sherlock tym razem przytrzymał jego palce przez chwilę, aż John na niego spojrzał. Nie chciał tego, _naprawdę_ , ale delikatnie possał je. John zdumiał się.

– Musisz być naprawdę pijany – powiedział John, zabierając palec z ust Sherlocka i gładząc go po policzku – Śpij.

– Nie – odpowiedział chłopak, brzmiąc, jakby był kimś innym. – Zostań ze mną.

John zatrzymał się przy drzwiach.

– Mam dreszcze – przyznał Sherlock. Naprawdę _drżał_. Dlaczego?

– Po prostu ci zimno – odpowiedział blondyn. Podszedł do łóżka, żeby poprawić koce. Ale Sherlock nie był teraz zmęczony, nie. _Nie, nie._ Głos w jego głowie zawsze mówił _nie_.  _Stop_ , milczał tym razem, a brunet objął obiema rękoma twarz przyjaciela.

John popatrzył na niego, nie ruszając się, kiedy kciuk Sherlocka wodził po jego kościach policzkowych.

– Obiecałeś mi pierwszy pocałunek – powiedział Holmes łagodnie. Źrenice Johna rozszerzyły się, a jego oddech przyspieszył.

– Taa. Przepraszam… Ja… – zaczął blondyn, ale przerwał mu dotyk ust Sherlocka na jego własnych. _Są bardzo miękkie_ – to była ostatnia spójna myśl Johna zanim młodszy z nich odsunął się, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

– Nie było tak niechlujnie, jak mówiłeś. – To było wszystko, co Sherlock powiedział, zanim znów zanurkował w pieszczocie. Jego język zbliżał się do ust Johna, który poczuł jak bezwiednie je otwiera. Miał wrażenie, że język Sherlocka ociera się o jego własny z ogniem, poczuł, jak brunet przygryzł jego dolną wargę. Usłyszał delikatny jęk młodszego chłopaka, kiedy ich usta złączyły się ponownie, ponownie i _ponownie_ zanim John odsunął się, drżąc.

– Chryste – mruknął, nie spuszczając wzroku z Sherlocka i dotykając swoich opuchniętych ust. – My właśnie…

I już go nie było. Łączące sypialnie drzwi trzasnęły, Sherlock opadł na posłanie, powstrzymując łzy.


	7. Doprowadź mnie do łez

**Rozdział 7: Doprowadź mnie do łez**

****

Sherlock obudził się z bólem głowy. Miał popękane usta, a wrażenie wywracających się na drugą stronę wnętrzności spowodowało, że potrzebował chwili, żeby zrozumieć, gdzie jest.

 _John_ przypomniał sobie natychmiast _Pocałowałem Johna._

To było nieprzyzwoicie dobre. Dotyk ust Johna na jego własnych. Czuł ciepło, wszechogarniające ciepło i przez minutę wszystko było _w porządku_ i mógł zagłuszyć ten głos w swojej głowie, brzmiący zupełnie jak Seb, przypominający mu każdego dnia, że był dziwakiem niezdolnym do miłości.

Ale wtedy John go odepchnął i Sherlock mógł zobaczyć w jego oczach zaskoczenie i _nienawiść?_ Nie. John nie mógł go nienawidzić. Nie mógł albo Sherlock mógłby… Cholerny Mycroft. Wiedział, że to może się zdarzyć. Niech gnije w piekle.

Chłopak potknął się, wstając z łóżka, i zszedł na dół, nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy ubraniem, zarzucił tylko na siebie szlafrok. Jadalnia była pusta. Pewnie minęło wiele godzin od śniadania. Mimo to brunet znalazł Johna czytającego książkę w ogrodzie.

 _Nie ma innej możliwości_ , przypomniał sobie Sherlock. _To albo samotność. A my tego nie chcemy, prawda?_

\- John – odezwał się, a blondyn spojrzał na niego. Jego twarz była zaczerwieniona.

\- Sherlock, nie widziałam cię dziś rano. Pomyślałem, że powinniśmy… - wyjąkał John, ale brunet natychmiast mu przerwał.

\- Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli usuniemy ostatnią noc – powiedział pewnym głosem. Ale wewnątrz drżało mu całe _ciało_. Nie mógł oddychać, a jego wnętrzności zaciskały się mocniej i mocniej. _Powiedz nie, powiedz nie, powiedz nie…_

\- Usunąć? – zapytał John ze zdziwieniem.

\- Tak, jakby jej nigdy nie było – To _bolało_. Dlaczego to tak bardzo bolało?

John przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.

\- Jasne – odezwał się w końcu. – W porządku. Zróbmy tak.

Sherlock miał łzy w oczach.

-W porządku.

\- W porządku – odpowiedział John dziwnie. Sherlock nie mógł na niego spojrzeć.

\- Znalazłem inną zbrodnię i chciałem…

\- Co mam tym razem udawać? – jęknął John, a Sherlock się uśmiechnął.

W ten sposób John znalazł się na dnie dryfującego kajaka. Sherlock siedział na jednej z ławeczek. Obaj milczeli. Brunet złączył palce i myślał, ale kiedy spojrzy na starszego chłopaka, ten się uśmiechnął. Sherlock odwzajemnił uśmiech, usiłując nie czuć, jak bardzo go to boli.

Dlaczego to nie _wystarczało_?

Dlaczego nie wystarczał mu John, który się do niego uśmiechał, nie nazywał świrem, nie popychał go, nie ranił, ale _uśmiechał się_ i nazywał przyjacielem?

 _Bo chcę więcej_ zrozumiał Sherlock, kiedy palce Johna tworzyły wzory na jego kostce. _I nigdy tego nie dostanę._ ***

Tej nocy biegali po lesie. Ich oddechy były cięższe niż zwykle. Te noce były dłuższe, mieli do pokonania większy dystans. Sherlock był porządnie zmachany, kiedy opadł na ziemię pod drzewem na skraju lasu.

\- To był dobry bieg – wydyszał John. Młodszy chłopak nie musiał nawet odwracać się w jego stronę, żeby wiedzieć, że jego twarz błyszczy od potu, usta są półotwarte i próbujące złapać oddech, źrenice rozszerzone, a cholerne błękitne jak ocean oczy wielkie jak spodki.

\- O to chodzi – warknął brunet, wstając.

\- Jeszcze nie teraz – błagał John. Sherlock spojrzał w jego stronę. – Daj mi złapać oddech.

Sherlock pozwolił mu na to, jeszcze zanim blondyn się odezwał. _Do przewidzenia_ , chłopak wiedział, że to może się stać, ale zaskoczyło go to, co John _powiedział_.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że zostawiłem cię samego na imprezie.

Sherlock zamrugał.

\- Sam potrafię o siebie zadbać – odpowiedział chłopak i natychmiast się skrzywił. Oczywiście, że nie był. Wypił za dużo i potrzebował kogoś, kto się nim zajmie.

\- Wiem – powiedział John. I zaraz łagodniej dodał – Co się wydarzyło z Irene?

Co się wydarzyło z _Irene_? Nic. Rozmawiali, śmiała się z jego dowcipów, ciągle gapiła się na jego krocze i próbowała go pocałować. Dwa razy. Za każdym razem ją odpychał, aż w końcu westchnęła.

\- _Co jest z tobą nie tak?_ \- zapytała, a on sam mógłby westchnąć. Dlaczego ludzie nie zadają oryginalnych pytań?

\- _Jestem świrem_ \- wyjaśnił.

\- _Zauważyłam_ \- powiedziała, wstając. - _Takie moje szczęście, nie?_ Kiedy wychodziła, dotarły do niego dźwięki imprezy.

\- _Powodzenia z Johnem_.

Nawet brzmiała, jakby naprawdę to miała na myśli.

To był ten moment, w którym Sherlock totalnie się upił i wszystko mu się rozmyło. Ale Johnowi powiedział tylko:

\- Nie była w moim typie.

\- W porządku – powiedział John. W tym momencie przypomniał mu się pocałunek, ponieważ wyrwało mu się krótkie Och i zapytał – Jasne. Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?

\- Ludzie nie reagują na to zbyt dobrze – odpowiedział Sherlock, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swoich dłoni.

\- Ja nie jestem „ludzie” – przypomniał mu John. Sherlock na niego spojrzał i znalazł się w pułapce błękitnych oczu.

\- Sherlock… - zaczął blondyn, ale Sherlock wstawał i otrzepywał spodnie z trawy.

\- Naprawdę powinniśmy…

\- Sherlock – spróbował bardziej stanowczo John, a Sherlock obrócił się. Chłopak stał blisko. _Zbyt blisko_ i wyciągnął jedną dłoń, żeby dotknąć jego policzka.

\- Nie musimy tego usuwać. Nie, jeśli nie chcesz.

I przez jeden moment Sherlock pozwolił sobie mieć nadzieję. Pozwolił sobie marzyć o Johnie trzymającym go w ten sposób, całującym go – z plecami opartymi o drzewo. Pozwolił sobie kochać Johna.

Ale wtedy wrócił głos Sebastiana. _Nie potrafisz kochać, Sherlock. Zapamiętaj to. Możesz próbować. Docierać wystarczająco blisko, żeby udawać. Ale na końcu i tak wszystko spieprzysz. Tak robią świry. Pieprzą wszystko. Ale ty już to wiesz, prawda?_

\- Nie – powiedział brunet, wyrywając się i uciekając od tego dotyku, a lina w jego wnętrzu połamała go na kawałki. – Musimy.

Odwrócił się i pobiegł w kierunku rezydencji, próbując nie myśleć, że biegnie po własnym, pokruszonym sercu.


	8. Sparaliżuj mnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft jednak do czegoś się przydaje...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że Was tak zostawiłam... Ale już po sesji, mam wakacje i na razie, z wyjątkiem kilku dni w Londynie, nie mam żadnych planów, więc postaram się wrzucać coś częściej.
> 
> Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, zrobiło mi się bardzo miło, że ktoś jednak to czyta. Jesteście kochani!

**Rozdział 8 Sparaliżuj mnie**

Sherlock był zdesperowany. Minęły dwa dni odkąd odrzucił ofertę Johna, a teraz znalazł się w martwym punkcie. Leżał w łóżku, jego palce nerwowo uderzały w skroń, głusząc wszelką głupotę. Beznadziejnie próbował…

– Co ty do diabła robisz?

Sherlock podniósł się, żeby zobaczyć Mycrofta stojącego w drzwiach.

– Usuwam – odpowiedział bratu sucho.

– Daj spokój.

Sherlock popatrzył się na brata. On nigdy nie używał takiego _języka_. Starszy Holmes zamknął drzwi, podszedł do łóżka i usiadł w nogach brata.

– Obaj dobrze wiemy, że nie zdarzyło się nic tak _melodramatycznego_ , żebyś musiał to usuwać – przypomniał mu Mycroft. – Sherlock, co się dzieje?

– To nie chce odejść – przyznał chłopak i zobaczył, jak oczy jego brata kierują się w stronę drzwi między pokojami Sherlocka i Johna.

– Ach – powiedział Mycroft łagodnie. Sherlock go znienawidził. – Zrobiłeś coś głupiego, prawda?

– Chcesz to ode mnie usłyszeć, Mycroft? Nie ma sprawy! Miałeś rację! – Sherlock prawie krzyczał, drżąc. – Jeszcze raz? Miałeś…

– Wystarczy – uciszył młodszego brata Mycroft. Sherlock przypomniał sobie, jak myślał kiedyś, że Mycroft był pępkiem świata. To było lata temu, zanim ojciec…

– Pocałowałem go – przyznał w końcu. Brwi jego brata natychmiast się uniosły.

– Rozumiem, że doktor nie był zadowolony?

W jaki sposób w ogóle Mycroft dowiedział się, że John chce być lekarzem? Oczywiście – Mycroft wiedział wszystko. Ale się mylił, prawda?

– Nie. Nic sobie z tego nie robił.

Mycroft popatrzył na niego, a on złapał się na tym, że mówi dalej.

– Powiedziałem mu, żeby to usunął. Ja _próbowałem_ , Mycroft, ale nie potrafię. Nie potrafię pozwolić temu odejść. To mnie zjada _żywcem_. Ja tylko…

– Sherlock – przerwał mu brat. Kiedy Mycroft zmienił się z pierwszego i jedynego przyjaciela w mężczyznę w garniturze, którego już nie lubił i nie rozumiał? I w jaki sposób znów się nim stał, chociaż tylko na chwilę, właśnie wtedy, kiedy Sherlock naprawdę go potrzebował? – Jesteś Holmesem, Sherlock. Oczekiwałem od ciebie czegoś więcej.

Sherlock zamrugał. _Czy on sugerował…_

– To ty kazałeś mi nie zrobić nic…

– Powiedziałem ci, żebyś nie zrobił nic _głupiego_ – zbeształ go Mycroft. – Idź porozmawiać z chłopakiem.

***

Sherlock pukał do drzwi między pokojami, zanim jeszcze zdążył się przed tym powstrzymać. Minęło kilka sekund zanim odezwał się łagodny głos:

– Wejdź.

– Hej – uśmiechnął się John, odkładając książkę i spoglądając na zegarek. – Jest wcześnie. Nie oczekiwałem, że przyjdziesz przez najbliższą godzinę.

– Nie umiem tego usunąć, John – przyznał się w pośpiechu Sherlock. John spojrzał na niego zagubiony.

– Nie możesz co? – Sherlock westchnął. To było trudne i bez tego.

– _Usunąć tego_ John. Nie potrafię usunąć wspomnień. Wiem, że mówiłem ci, że to zrobię i _próbowałem_ , ale to nie chce odejść. Ja…

– W zasadzie, Sherlock, nie możesz usunąć wspomnień – odpowiedział John, czując jak delikatny uśmiech wpływa mu na twarz. Ale Sherlock jeszcze nie skończył.

– _Mogę_ John. _Potrafię_ usuwać wspomnienia, fakty, drobnostki, wszystko – wyjaśnił, krążąc nerwowo po pokoju. – Zapytaj mnie kto jest premierem. Pytaj.

– Kto jest premierem? – zapytał przestraszony John.

– Nie wiem! – Sherlock prawie krzyczał. – Usunąłem to, bo jest zbędne. Mam kontrolę nad każdym fragmentem mojego ciała, w tym nad mózgiem, John. Ale to… Ja nie potrafię…

– Sherlock – odezwał się John łagodnie. Chłopak spojrzał na niego.– Chodź tu.

Patrzył przez chwilę na niego, zanim John poklepał miejsce obok siebie na łóżku.

– Tutaj – powiedział. Tym razem Sherlock podszedł, siadając ze skrzyżowanymi nogami naprzeciwko niego.

– Dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś? – zapytał blondyn.

– Ponieważ tego chciałem – odpowiedział mu przyjaciel i usłyszał, jak John bierze niepewny oddech.

– Więc dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz to usunąć? – naciskał starszy chłopak. Sherlock nie mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy. Patrzył w wybrany na ścianie punkt, tuż nad jego lewym ramieniem.

– _Nie mam_ przyjaciół. Nigdy nie miałem. A ty… Nie wiem, czy jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, czy po prostu mnie tolerujesz, ale to jest w porządku. To wszystko w porządku, ale nie mogę cię stracić, John. Nie teraz, kiedy wiem, że to coś więcej.

– Głupku – zaśmiał się łagodnie John. Sherlock w końcu spojrzał w jego stronę. Jego twarz zmarszczyła się, kiedy się uśmiechnął. – Myślisz, że udaję zwłoki za każdym razem, kiedy mnie ktoś o to poprosi? Oczywiście, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, idioto.

– Rozumiesz, co się stało? – błagał Sherlock. Jego oczy utonęły w tych oceanach. – Rozumiesz, dlaczego nie mogę tego zrujnować? Dlaczego nie mogę pozwolić sobie na błąd? Zniszczyłeś mnie, John.

John nie wyglądał na obrażonego. Przechylił tylko głowę, bo wiedział, że Sherlock zaraz mu wytłumaczy. I zrobił to.

– Ryba nie wie, że pływa w wodzie, póki jej nie wyłowią – powiedział. Spojrzał na niego błagalnym wzrokiem – Nie zauważyłem, jak _samotny_ byłem, póki ty… nie odezwałeś się do mnie. Zwróciłeś na mnie uwagę. Dlatego nie mogę tego zrobić. Znienawidzisz mnie. Nie możesz mnie kochać. Nie jestem zdolny do bycia kochanym. I kiedy to zrozumiesz, na pewno mnie zostawisz i znów będę sam. Ale tym razem będę o tym wiedział, więc będzie gorzej.

John wyciągnął ręce i objął obiema dłońmi twarz Sherlocka.

– Kto ci powiedział, że nie jesteś zdolny do bycia kochanym? – zapytał, a coś w jego spojrzeniu przestraszyło młodszego chłopaka.

– Nikt nie musiał mi tego mówić – odpowiedział. Ale mówiły mu o tym dzieci na placu zabaw, dorośli w lekarskich kitlach, nazywający siebie psychologami. – Po prostu wiem.

John patrzył na niego przez chwilę. Sherlock myślał, że zaraz się odezwie, kiedy poczuł jego usta na swoich i nagle był całowany z ogromnym zaangażowaniem. Sherlock przez chwilę nie reagował, ale zaraz później leżał na plecach, John usiadł na nim okrakiem, a jego dłonie znajdowały się po obu stronach głowy Sherlocka. Usta Johna przybliżały się do jego własnych raz za razem, obejmowały jego dolną wargę, znacząc ją zębami; całowały kąciki jego ust. John ocierał się o niego, naciskając tak, że oczy Sherlocka rozszerzyły się.

– Co robisz? – wydyszał Sherlock.

– Moje intensywne ćwiczenia – odpowiedział John bez najmniejszej zadyszki. _Przeklęty._ – Pewien genialny naukowiec powiedział, że pomogą na koszmary.

– Słyszałem, że jest draniem – powiedział z trudem Sherlock, kiedy krocze Johna otarło się o jego własne. _Jezu_ , dlaczego to było takie dobre?

– Jest – John uśmiechnął się w jego usta. – Ma szczęście, bo zawsze lubiłem niegrzecznych chłopców.

Otarł się o raz jeszcze i _cholera_ Sherlock _Chryste_ nie mógł _Jezu_ więcej znieść.

– Przestań – nakazał, a John wyglądał na zmartwionego. Próbował wyjaśnić – Za dużo…

Starszy z nich zaśmiał się.

– Za dużo bodźców? – zapytał, a jego przyjaciel potulnie przytaknął. – Nie martw się. Z czasem jest tylko lepiej.

 _Z czasem? Czy John naprawdę sugeruje więcej tego?_ Sherlock nie musiał długo się zastanawiać, bo John wstał z łóżka i podszedł do komody.

– Wyjdź – nakazał.

Przez chwilę Sherlock był przerażony, ale wtedy John odwrócił się uśmiechnięty w jego stronę, aż poczuł, jak całe jego ciało ogarnia ciepło.

– Muszę się przebrać w ciuchy do biegania – powiedział John, zdejmując spodnie, _moje spodnie_ , zanim mrugnął do Sherlocka. – Chyba, że chcesz popatrzeć.

Chłopak zarumienił się, potrząsnął głową i pobiegł do swojego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Mógł usłyszeć śmiech Johna, kiedy, dysząc, oparł się o framugę i pozwolił sobie na uśmiech.

Może Mycroft jednak był tak inteligentny, jak wszyscy mówią?

 


	9. Wyśpiewaj mi serce

**Rozdział 9: Wyśpiewaj mi serce**

  


Sherlock obudził się następnego dnia i przez moment łapał się na myśleniu, że to był tylko sen. Ale od razu stanął mu przed oczami wczorajszy pocałunek Johna oraz te, które dzielili nad jeziorem – on oparty plecami o drzewo, John uczyący go, jak obrócić głowę, gdzie położyć ręce, jak reagować, dopóki nie zakręciło im się w głowie.

Sherlock był _szczęśliwy._ Victoria Holmes nie do końca wiedziała, co spowodowało zmianę w jej młodszym synu, który zachowywał się, jakby miał głowę w chmurach, który spał i jadł bez pytania, który _uśmiechał się_ do niej, kiedy złapała jego spojrzenie przy śniadaniu. Ale wiedziała, że to miało coś wspólnego z chłopakiem Watsonów. Ta dwójka spędzała czas razem, szeptała do siebie, pływała łodzią po jeziorze i swoimi nocnymi rozmowami powodowała, że dom nagle stał się żywy.

Ale świat nie lubił, kiedy Sherlock jest szczęśliwy zbyt długo. Sherlock przeczuwał, że zbliża się katastrofa, kiedy Victoria oznajmiła przy śniadaniu:

– Idziemy dzisiaj wieczorem do opery.

John popatrzył na mamę Sherlocka, jego dłoń spleciona z dłonią Sherlocka pod stołem, ich stopy łagodnie ocierały się o siebie.

– Na co? – zapytała Cynthia, uśmiechając się do przyjaciółki.

– „La Bohème” – odpowiedział jej dumny ze swojej spostrzegawczości Mycroft.

– Oczywiste – szepnął Sherlock Johnowi. Wiedział, że John kochał słuchać jak dedukuje. Jego oczy zabłysną, jego usta zacisną, kiedy będzie powstrzymywał śmiech. – Reklamowali to od tygodni. Akurat przyjechali do miasta. To historia miłosna. Mama je uwielbia.

– Nigdy nie byłem na operze – przyznał John, oblewając się rumieńcem.

– Nie martw się, przetłumaczę ci – obiecał Sherlock. Oczy jego przyjaciela rozszerzyły się.

– Mówisz po włosku? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Zbyt _łatwo_ było oczarować Johna.

– Jeszcze kilkoma innymi. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego. Blondyn popatrzył na niego tak, jakby to on _napisał_ tę cholerną operę.

– Jesteś geniuszem – stwierdził John. Sherlock próbował nie wyglądać na zadowolonego z siebie

– Tak mówią – odpowiedział skromnie.

– Zasługujesz, żeby usłyszeć to znowu. – Po usłyszeniu tych słów, Sherlock uważał, że ta opera to był najlepszy pomysł na jaki ostatnio wpadła jego mama.

Całkowicie się mylił.

* * *

 

Przyjechali do teatru dwadzieścia minut przed rozpoczęciem spektaklu. John półświadomie ciągnął guziki swojej koszuli. To była najbardziej elegancka rzecz, jaką ze sobą wziął, ale nadal nie mogła równać się z garniturami i sukniami ludzi w pomieszczeniu.

– Wyglądasz dobrze – szepnął do niego Sherlock po piątym pociągnięciu.

– Nie myślałem, że będzie tak wyszukanie – wyznał blondyn, rozglądając się wokół.

– Widziałeś, że ja i Mycroft zakładamy garnitury – przypomniał mu brunet.

– Taa, ale wy zawsze je nosicie – wytknął John, rozśmieszając przyjaciela.

– O proszę, czy to nie miła niespodzianka? – odezwał się przeciągający głos. Nagle Sherlock pragnął tylko umrzeć tu i teraz, w teatrze.

– Witaj, Sebastianie – przywitał się grzecznie.

Sebastian stał przy najbliższym rogu, otoczony swoimi dwoma ulubionymi sadystami Henrym i Samem.

– Jak zawsze przyjemność po mojej stronie, świrze – powiedział chłopak. – Dlaczego nie podejdziesz tu i nie powiesz „cześć”?

– Twój przyjaciel? – zapytał John niebezpiecznie niskim głosem.

– John, proszę... – zaczął Sherlock, ale John nawet na niego nie patrzył, a gapił się na chłopaków pod ścianą, zaciskając pięści.

– Nie, nie. Chętnie ich poznam. Jestem pewien, że _świetnie_ się ze sobą dogadamy – zaczął, ale Sherlock wszedł mu w słowo.

– Proszę, John – błagał, łapiąc go za nadgarstek i łapiąc jego spojrzenie. – Chodzę z nimi do szkoły. Muszę żyć z nimi jeszcze przez dwa lata, proszę... Pozwól mi to załatwić.

– Jeśli tylko spróbują cię dotknąć... – zaczął groźbę John. Sherlock potrząsnął głową.

– Nie martw się, nie spróbują – obiecał. _Nie będą musieli_.

Podszedł do chłopaków w rogu, świadomy, jak mocno jego serce przyspieszyło, jak spocone było jego czoło, że każdy krok wydaje się być krokiem ku śmierci.

– Henry, Sam. – Sherlock skinął im głową, kiedy do nich podszedł.

– Kto to, świrze? – zapytał Sebastian, rzucając spojrzenie w stronę Johna, który ostentacyjnie nie patrzył.

– Mój przyjaciel – odpowiedział Sherlock, rozśmieszając tym nastolatków.

– Przyjaciel? O, jak miło. Wszyscy wiemy, że nie masz przyjaciół – przypomniał mu zimno Sebastian.

– Masz rację, nie mam przyjaciół – powiedział Sherlock łagodnie, nie spuszczając wzroku. – Tylko jednego.

Sebastian popatrzył na Johna przez chwilę.

– Tak czy siak, kim on jest? Co on ma na sobie?

– On... – zaczął Sherlock, ale Sebastian przerwał mu swoim śmiechem.

– Pracuje dla ciebie? Naprawdę? Wziąłeś swoją _służbę_ do opery, żebyś nie czuł się sam? – zastanawiał się Sebastian, prawie wybuchając ze śmiechu.

– Dobra detektywistyczna robota, urocze dedukcje – warknął Sherlock. – Teraz moja kolej. Jesteś tu, bo twoja matka chce, żeby nie było cię w domu, kiedy pieprzy twojego sąsiada w czasie delegacji twojego ojca. Ty natomiast – Sherlock zwrócił się do Sama – chcesz wyglądać na kulturalnego dla kogoś,prawdopodobnie dla dziewczyny. Nie martw się, twój mały móżdżek mówi sam za siebie. A ty – odwrócił się w stronę Henry'ego – właściwie _lubisz_ operę, ale nigdy nie powiesz tego głośno, żeby nie wyjść na pedała.

Sebastian patrzył na Sherlocka zanim odezwał się zimno:

– Nie wiem, jak dużo mu płacisz, świrze, ale ciesz się, póki możesz, bo niedługo zrozumie, że żadne pieniądze nie są warte znajomości z tobą.

Zadzwonił pierwszy dzwonek, ludzie powoli kierowali się w stronę widowni. Sebastian rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie w stronę Sherlocka, zanim uśmiechnął się w sposób, który spowodował u chłopaka nieprzyjemne zaciśnięcie się żołądka.

Sherlock stał sam tylko minutę, zanim dłonie Johna objęły jego nadgarstki, a on był ciągnięty w stronę pustej łazienki.

– John, spektakl... – zaczął łagodnie, ale nagle znalazł się przyciśnięty do jednej z kabin, dłonie Johna obejmowały jego twarz, a jego usta całowały go na tyle ostro, żeby wywołać krwawienie. Sherlock jęknął.

– Tak bardzo chciałem ich uderzyć – wyszeptał John, kiedy jego usta i język zataczały obezwładniające kręgi na ustach Sherlocka. – Musiałem się cały czas powstrzymywać.

– John... – powiedział Sherlock cicho. Blondyn cofnął się i przez chwilę było widać zmartwienie w jego oczach.

– Za ostro? – zapytał John, wodząc delikatnie palcem po opuchniętych wargach Sherlocka.

– Dlaczego oni mnie tak nienawidzą? – To pytanie zaskoczyło samego chłopaka, bo wcale nie miał zamiaru tego mówić, nie chciał, żeby było widać, jak mocno dotknęły go słowa kolegów ze szkoły. To ta cała sytuacja, tu z Johnem, to wierzchołek góry dużo większej niż oni sami.

– Bo jesteś od nich lepszy – odpowiedział John natychmiast, masując kciukiem knykcie Sherlocka. – Bo wiedzą, że kiedyś będziesz rządził światem, albo robił coś równie niesamowitego, a oni będą pracować za biurkiem i wracać do domu, do pijanych żon.

– Dlaczego mnie nie nienawidzisz? – wyszeptał Sherlock, a John przytulił go tak czule, że ten miał ochotę ukryć twarz w jego ramieniu i płakać.

– Bo wiem, że jesteś człowiekiem, jak wszyscy inni. – Chłopak rozpłakał się. Jego przyjaciel całował kąciki jego oczu, zanim spłynęły z nich łzy.

Pierwsze dźwięki uwertury rozległy się w łazience za sprawą zamontowanych na ścianach głośników. Sherlock, słysząc ją, podniósł się i przetarł oczy rękawem.

– Powinniśmy iść.

– Za chwilę – obiecał John, patrząc na przyjaciela, który poczuł, jak jego świat się przewraca. – Najpierw muszę coś zrobić.

Po tych słowach ponownie zaczęli się całować. Tym razem łagodniej. Sherlock miał wrażenie, że się topi, że opada na Johna, którego usta opuszczają te należące do Sherlocka i przemieszczają się na obojczyk.

– Chcę, żeby patrzyli na ciebie i wiedzieli, że nie jesteś niezdolny do kochania – wymruczał John w chłodną skórę bruneta. – Chcę, żeby mieli dowód na to, że ktoś się o ciebie troszczy.

– Co ty... – zaczął Sherlock, ale przerwał, kiedy usta Johna objęły jego skórę i zajęły się nią, przygryzając ją łagodnie i ssąc na tyle mocno, żeby zostawić fioletowy ślad, przypominający kształtem usta.

– _John_ – westchnął. W tym momencie John opadł przed nim, a jego ręce rozpinały mu rozporek.

– John, jesteś... – Sherlock nie potrafił skończyć tej myśli. Nie potrafił skończyć _żadnej_ myśli, kiedy palce Johna rozpinały jego spodnie, opuszczając je i pozwalając opaść na podłogę łazienki. Sherlock nie zwracał na to najmniejszej uwagi.

– Skup się, Sherlock. Szybko się uczysz – nakazał John, patrząc na niego spod przymkniętych powiek. – Niedługo mogę poprosić o coś takiego. To może ci pomóc nauczyć się, o co chodzi.

– _John_ – zaczął brunet i przerwał, kiedy John wziął w usta jego penisa. I nagle wszystko zamieniło się w wielokolorowe plamy. Chłopak nie mógł złapać oddechu, a jego palce zacisnęły się na krawędziach kabiny.

Sherlock poczuł, jak wszystko znika. Czuł, jak z jego głowy znika głos Sebastiana, który wymalował na ścianach jego umysłu słowo _Świr_. Wszystko to, co pamiętał w tym momencie, zamykało się w Johnie, jego własnych palcach wplecionych we włosy koloru blond, jego usta i dźwięki, których Sherlock próbował nie wydawać, jęcząc cichutko.

I nagle ta wizja odeszła i Sherlock zaczął dyszeć.

– John, ja zaraz... zaraz...

– Hmm – zanucił John, nie patrząc w stronę bruneta. – Ciszej, proszę. Cieszę się operą.

I nagle wszystko zrobiło się białe. Sherlock doszedł w momencie, w którym Mimi prosiła Rudolfo o dotrzymanie jej towarzystwa. John pocałował go delikatnie. Włoskie słowa wypełniły łazienkę, a Sherlock słyszał swój cichy szept.

– _Ti amo._

 


	10. Oczyszczenie przez łzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział wrzucony razem z rozdziałem 9, więc pamiętajcie, żeby przeczytać poprzedni.
> 
> Przepraszam, że to tyle trwa, ale studia, życie...  
> Następna aktualizacja też będzie wielorozdziałowa, będzie wtedy, kiedy dotłumaczę tekst do końca.

**Rozdział 10** : **Oczyszczenie przez łzy**

 

Z niechętną pomocą Harry powinni byli odtwarzać podwójne morderstwo, ale bardzo intensywny deszcz spowodował wylanie jeziora. W związku z tym odłożyli ten plan i opowiedzieli się za tym, co według Sherlocka było lepsze.

Leżeli na łóżku Johna. Deszcz uderzał o szyby rezydencji, głowa Sherlocka spoczywała na klatce piersiowej Johna, który wplatał swoje palce w ciemne loki przyjaciela.

– Kiedy odkryłeś, że jesteś bi? – zapytał Sherlock, rysując wzory na brzuchu Johna przez jego koszulkę. Przeszkadzała mu ilość warstw ubrań, które ich dzieliła, ale nie był tym, który miał zmienić ten fakt. Bezpieczniej było, kiedy John zawsze wykonywał pierwszy ruch.

– Nie jestem – odpowiedział blondyn prosto.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. John uśmiechnął się.

– Naprawdę – zaśmiał się chłopak. – Nie jestem i nigdy nie byłem zainteresowany innym chłopakiem niż tobą. Jesteś wyjątkiem – powiedział, jego palce rysowały wzory, wywołując u Sherlocka przyjemne dreszcze.

– Zawsze byłem – mruknął brunet, ponownie wywołując śmiech u przyjaciela.

– A ty? – zapytał John, patrząc w dół.

– Wiedziałem, że jestem gejem, odkąd skończyłem dziewięć lat – odpowiedział bez wahania Sherlock.

– Boże, to musiało być trudne – powiedział John współczującym tonem. Poczuł też, jak Sherlock się do niego przysuwa.

– Mycroft odkrył to pierwszy. Powiedział mi, żeby nikomu o tym nie mówić. To _trudne_ , kiedy mieszkasz i chodzisz do szkoły tylko z chłopakami i oni wiedzą, że jesteś gejem. Zwłaszcza, kiedy nie polubili cię od początku – dodał Sherlock, śmiejąc się zamiast płakać.

– Więc nie powiedziałeś _nikomu?_

– Jesteś jedyną osobą, poza Mycroftem, która wie. I może jeszcze mama. Nigdy jej nie mówiłem, ale ona ma sposób na rozwiązywanie takich problemów. W końcu jest Holmesem.

– Podoba mi się to – John uśmiechnął się, delikatnie przesuwając palce wzdłuż ramienia Sherlocka. – Mniejsza konkurencja.

– Jakby była jakakolwiek konkurencja – odpowiedział brunet, spoglądając na przyjaciela z  _miłością? Nie, może_ _być_ _uwielbieni_ _e_.

– Po prostu chcesz, żeby ci obciągnąć – wytknął mu John. Sherlock oblał się rumieńcem. Chłopak polubił to bardzo i wierzył, że ludzie powinni robić to, w czym są dobrzy. A John robił _najlepsze_ fellatio.

Sherlock spojrzał w górę i zauważył, że świat wokół nich wydawał się spokojny, że w pokoju, pomimo ich rzadkich oddechów i łagodnego kontaktu, wszystko wydawało się niezmienione. Chłopak odwrócił się, żeby właściwie spojrzeć na Johna.

– John...

– Masz zamiar znowu zapytać o mojego tatę? – Sherlock przytaknął. – W porządku.

Chłopak gapił się na niego.

– W porządku? – powtórzył głupio, nie oczekując takiej odpowiedzi.

– W porządku – powiedział John. – Ale będę potrzebował alkoholu.

* * *

 

Znaleźli w jednej z kuchennych szafek butelkę szkockiej i, nie przejmując się braniem dodatkowego szkła, zanieśli ją do pokoju Sherlocka – pokoju, z drzwiami zamykanymi na klucz.

Ułożyli się na podłodze. John opierał się plecami o łóżko, a Sherlock położył się na podłodze i za wszelką cenę starał się skupić wzrok na suficie, a nie na swoim przyjacielu. Słyszał, że to pomaga i miał nadzieję, że tak będzie.

– Musisz zrozumieć – zaczął John cicho, a jego głos był ledwo słyszalny pośród odgłosów deszczu. – że ojciec był moim bohaterem przez całą podstawówkę. To on nauczył mnie kopać piłkę, on zabierał mnie na lody i leczył mnie z pierwszego zauroczenia.

Sherlock nie przypominał sobie, żeby jego ojciec robił którąś z tych rzeczy, ale nie był też zaskoczony. Holmesowie, z nim włącznie, nie należeli do ludzi okazujących emocje.

– Ale kiedy miałem dwanaście lat, zaczął pić – wyznał John. – To się zdarzało po tym, jak tracił pracę i nie mógł znaleźć nowej. Ale mu się nie udawało, więc pił coraz więcej i więcej, i...

John przerwał, żeby złapać oddech. Sherlock wyciągnął rękę, delikatnie głaskając jego kostkę. Poczuł, że John powoli relaksował się pod wpływem jego dotyku, aż był w stanie mówić dalej.

– Był jak Jekyll i Hyde, rozumiesz? Kiedy był trzeźwy, był ojcem. Ale kiedy wypił... – John spojrzał w przestrzeń. – Miał swoje humory. Czasem płakał całymi godzinami, ale zazwyczaj robił się bardzo, bardzo zły. I wtedy wiedzieliśmy, że trzeba zejść mu z oczu.

– Nie zostałeś napadnięty. – To nie było pytanie, ale mimo wszystko John pokręcił głową. – Co się stało?

– Poszedł za Harry – powiedział John – Jest trudna, ale bywa też czasem przerażona. Rzuciłem się na niego, a pęknięta butelka, którą trzymał w ręku, po prostu... utknęła mi w ciele.

– Ale powiedziałeś wszystkim, że to był napad.

– Musiałem. – Głos Johna był pewny. – Inaczej byłby proces i zmusiliby mnie do zeznawania przeciwko własnemu ojcu. Pielęgniarki potwierdziły, że rana kłuta pochodziła od butelki, a oni nieustannie zadawali pytania. Ja upierałem się, że to był napad, a w końcu mama zaczęła się ze mną zgadzać... – Chłopak mrugnął. – I w końcu zostawili to w spokoju.

– Kiedy to było? – szepnął Sherlock. Oboje wiedzieli, że nie chodzi już o wypadek.

– Cztery miesiące temu – odpowiedział John. – Zachowywał się dziwnie od jakiegoś czasu, gorzej niż zazwyczaj. I wtedy zaatakował mamę... – Chciał przestać, urwać opowieść w tym momencie. Ale _ufał_ Sherlockowi. A to coś znaczyło. – To nie było nic groźnego, albo coś. I znaleźliśmy go następnego dnia. Zostawił wiadomość. Pisał, że nie ufał sobie na tyle, żeby być pewnym, że więcej nas nie skrzywdzi, niezależnie od tego, gdzie pójdzie.

– Obwiniasz się.

– Oczywiście, że się obwiniam! – John odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka.

– To nie była twoja wina – odpowiedział Sherlock bezsensownie.

– Nieważne – westchnął John. – To wszystko nie ma znaczenia. Zawsze będę się obwiniał. To tak działa – Chłopak wypił whiskey jakby to było lekarstwo mające go uleczyć.

– Mam po nim imię, wiesz? – Sherlock spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela.

– John to najpopularniejsze imię na półkuli zachodniej – zauważył brunet, ale John nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

– To _jego_ imię – powtórzył John, patrząc na butelkę, którą trzymał. – Skończę tak jak on.

– Wcale nie. – W głosie Sherlocka nie było można wyczuć zawahania.

– Dokładnie tak – powiedział John, spoglądając na Sherlocka. Jego oczy zaszkliły się – I ja, i Harry. Dokładnie jak on.

Sherlock przyczołgał się do niego, otaczając rękami jego opuszczone nogi i kładąc głowę na jego kolanach.

– Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam, Johnie Watsonie.

– On też był – John zaczął płakać. Jego ciche łzy ginące we włosach Sherlocka były niczym ofiara. Chłopak podniósł się i prawidłowo przytulił przyjaciela, otoczył go nogami. John łkał wtulony w klatkę piersiową Sherlocka, a on szeptał mu we włosy kojące obietnice.


	11. Nie-rozdział

Drodzy Czytelnicy!

Pewnie spodziewacie się kolejnego rozdziału, ale to nie jest to.

Od jakiegoś czasu nie jestem w stanie pisać johnlocka, co zresztą widzi każdy, kto śledzi moje konto tutaj.

Z mojej strony kolejnych rozdziałów ani części tej serii nie będzie, ale jeśli jest tu ktoś, kto ma zapał i chce to tłumaczenie przejąć, niech się tu zgłosi.

 

Neko.


	12. Przytul mnie mocniej

Około południa wzięli małą łódkę i wypłynęli nią na sam środek jeziora. John opierał głowę na ramieniu i patrzył z lekkim uśmiechem jak Sherlock wiosłuje. W końcu postanowił przerwać przyjemną ciszę i zapytał: 

\- To jakie morderstwo będziemy dziś odtwarzać? Wiesz, że uwielbiam to robić, ale wolałbym nie udawać już topielca, jeśli mam prawo głosu w tej sprawie – zaśmiał się, zerkając za burtę łódki. 

\- Nie, to nie tak – odparł Sherlock, zaskoczony. – Po prostu pomyślałem, że będzie miło. 

Uśmiech, jakim obdarzył go John, wynagrodził mu całkowicie palący ból w ramionach, odczuwalny przy każdym uniesieniu wioseł. 

\- Jest miło – powiedział blondyn. – Po prostu… Nie spodziewałem się. Wiesz, zwykle nie robisz romantycznych rzeczy.

Na twarz Sherlocka wypłynął rumieniec, a jego wzrok powędrował w stronę dna łódki. Wiedział, że ma sporo braków w kwestii związków, ale John nigdy wcześniej mu tego nie wypominał.

\- Nie, nie, to jest w porządku, nie przeszkadza mi to – zapewnił szybko chłopak, biorąc go za rękę. – Taki jesteś. A ja nie chcę, żebyś się zmieniał. 

\- Sprawiasz, że mam ochotę to robić – odrzekł Sherlock szczerze. John uścisnął jego dłoń i omiótł spojrzeniem horyzont. Nadal uderzał go kontrast pomiędzy tym miejscem a rodzinnym Londynem, gdzie w małym mieszkanku żył z mamą i Harry. Piękno czystego, błękitnego nieba oraz zielonych drzew wyrastających prosto ze zdrowej ziemi, nigdzie ani śladu betonu i asfaltu. 

\- John – odezwał się Sherlock niepewnym głosem. Blondyn skierował wzrok z powrotem na swojego chłopaka. – Nigdy nie pytałeś o mojego ojca. 

\- Tak? – zapytał John, skupiając się na rysowaniu bliżej nie określonych kształtów na bladej ręce chłopaka. Minęła chwila, zanim Sherlock kontynuował. Dotyk palców na jego nadgarstku był tak przyjemny, że przyćmiewał wszystkie procesy myślowe zachodzące w jego głowie. 

\- Ja pytałem o twojego nieustannie – zauważył w końcu. – Czemu ty ani razu nie zapytałeś o mojego? 

\- Byłem pewny, że powiesz mi, gdy będziesz chciał, abym wiedział – odparł blondyn z prostotą. 

„Wygląd potrafi być mylący”, pomyślał nagle Sherlock, przyglądając się siedzącemu przed nim chłopakowi. Był tak bardzo zwyczajny. Krótkie jasne włosy, zarysowane mięśnie, i oczy koloru oceanu, z rodzaju tych, które pochłaniają niczego niepodejrzewających żeglarzy. A jednak…

\- Dlaczego jesteś aż tak cierpliwy? – spytał łagodnie, nie puszczając jego dłoni. John westchnął ciężko i odwrócił wzrok. 

\- Kiedy żyjesz z pijącym ojcem… Bardzo dużo się uczysz. Czekać. Niewiele oczekiwać. Cieszyć się z tego, co masz – uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Sprawiasz, że to jest o wiele prostsze. Zawsze dajesz od siebie więcej, niż się spodziewam. 

\- To nie prawda – Sherlock pokręcił głową. – Jestem zimny. Nigdy nie wychodzę z inicjatywą. Nawet nie potrafię… się odwdzięczyć. 

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że zostawię Cię, bo nie wychodzi Ci fellatio? – roześmiał się John, a Sherlock gwałtownie poczerwieniał. Próbowali raz, i to była kompletna katastrofa. John delikatnie go wtedy odciągnął i obiecał, że poćwiczą. – Sherlock, jesteś najwspanialszym człowiekiem jakiego znam. Ciało to jedno, ale ja wprost ubóstwiam twój umysł. 

Nigdy nie powiedzieli sobie wzajemnie, że się kochają. Sherlock zrobił to wtedy, w operze, ale okazało się, że John nie zna włoskiego, a później już tego nie powtórzył. John bał się go wystraszyć, Sherlock nie zaczynał tematu. Taka była zasada. 

Zamiast tego John go pocałował, długo i powoli, a Sherlock rozpływał się pod wpływem tego uczucia. Mogłoby się wydawać, że już się do tego przyzwyczaił – w końcu robili to tak wiele razy – ale z jakiegoś powodu tak nie było. Za każdym razem gdy chłopak wsuwał mu język do ust, czuł ogień; gdy jego silne dłonie wsuwały się w czarne loki, czuł rozlewające się w dole brzucha ciepło.  
Sherlock wiedział, że jest w tym coraz lepszy. Zaczął rysować palcami półksiężyce na biodrach blondyna, a ten westchnął lekko, nie odrywając od niego ust. Niedługo później na skórze Johna powstały wzory, gwiazdy, statki i piraci, którzy, tworzeni delikatnymi ruchami bladych rąk, zbaczali z kursu.

Kiedy po chwili odsunęli się od siebie, John spojrzał na niego z błogością w oczach. 

\- To było cudowne. – Uśmiechnął się, a Sherlock odwzajemnił uśmiech. Internet był zaskakująco pomocny w kwestii oddawania pocałunków. Szkoda, że nie znalazł tam żadnych rad dotyczących fellatio.

John zsunął się z ławki i powoli, żeby nie kołysać łódką, ułożył się na jej dnie. Sherlock zaśmiał się i zrobił to samo, układając się pod wyciągniętym ramieniem chłopaka, kładąc głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Zawsze przybierali taką pozycję, bo Sherlock był wyższy, a John lubił był tą opiekuńczą stroną w związku. Blondyn zaśmiał się, czując, jak palce Sherlocka ponownie zaczynają rysować kształty na jego skórze. 

\- Kiedyś narysujesz je na papierze, żebym mógł je dobrze obejrzeć – powiedział, a po chwili poczuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie stalowo szarych oczu. 

\- On dużo rysował, mój ojciec – powiedział Sherlock powoli. – Nadal mamy jego płótna, leżą gdzieś na strychu. 

John się nie odezwał. Wstrzymał oddech, którym dotychczas łaskotał wyższego chłopaka w lewe ucho. Nie naciskał, ale Sherlock poczuł, że chce opowiedzieć mu całą historię, tą i wszystkie inne. Ufał mu. Naprawdę mu ufał, a to już coś znaczyło. Przymknął oczy i kontynuował. 

\- Był podobny do mnie, tak wszyscy uważali. Mycroft uważał go za ideał, naśladował go we wszystkim, ale ojciec był taki jak ja. Zimny, analityczny. Łatwo się nudził. No, i był trochę uparty. 

John zaśmiał się ciepło na to stwierdzenie, a Sherlock poczuł się trochę swobodniej. 

\- Raczej go nie widywałem, był ciągle zajęty. Większość historii znam od Mycrofta. Była taka jedna, bardzo lubił mi ją opowiadać. – Przypomniał sobie brata, który lata temu mówił mu o tym po raz pierwszy. Słyszał ten jego poważny, pouczający, dziecięcy ton i widział go stojącego przy wózku, w którym wtedy siedział. – Podobno ojciec przyszedł do mnie kiedy płakałem jako dziecko. Z reguły byłem grzeczny, wszystkie nianie były mną z tego powodu oczarowane. Dopóki nie podrosłem i nie stałem się nieznośny – wtedy przestały mnie lubić. W każdym razie… płakałem i ojciec podszedł prosto do mojego łóżeczka i szepnął mi coś na ucho. To było tak, jakby ktoś zakręcił kran. W jednej chwili się uspokoiłem. 

\- Co takiego Ci powiedział? – zapytał John miękko.

\- Tego już Mycroft nie usłyszał – odparł Sherlock, a John z trudem stłumił śmiech. 

\- Ale Ty wiesz, prawda? Pamiętasz? 

Sherlock pamiętał. Może nie miał fotograficznej pamięci jak jego brat, ale to było wspomnienie, którego nie był w stanie wyrzucić z głowy. 

\- Powiedział mi wtedy: troska nie jest zaletą. To motto naszej rodziny – wyjaśnił szybko. - Nieoficjalne oczywiście, na herbie mamy inne…

\- Macie swój herb? – spytał John, szczerze wstrząśnięty, ale Sherlock puścił jego uwagę mimo uszu. 

\- Ale to właśnie to w kółko powtarza się w naszym domu. Nawet mamusia, mimo że nie jest Holmesem. On ją tego nauczył. Zawsze mówiła mi je podczas gry w szachy, kiedy zbijała mojego króla. 

\- To motto jest okropne – skomentował John, a Sherlock po chwili zorientował się, że również tak sądzi. 

\- W rzeczywistości jest trochę ironiczne – zaczął tłumaczyć, nie zwracając uwagi na wzburzone prychnięcie Johna. – Każdy z nas je powtarza, ale nadal troszczymy się o siebie nawzajem. Mamusia szeptała je kiedy kładła mnie spać i całowała w czoło na dobranoc. 

\- Może chodzi w nim tylko o ludzi spoza rodziny – zasugerował John, a Sherlock utkwił w nim przeszywające spojrzenie. 

\- Ciebie ono nie dotyczy. – zaznaczył szybko, na co John roześmiał się i uspokajająco pogładził chłopaka po włosach. 

\- Odszedł od nas – kontynuował Sherlock, a śmiech Johna gwałtownie ustał. – Nie było to zbyt emocjonalne. Zwyczajnie spakował walizki i wyszedł. Mamusia nawet nie płakała.

\- Ile miałeś lat? – Głos Johna był stłumiony, jakby mówił ze ściśniętym gardłem.

\- Siedem. - Z ust blondyna wydobyło się ostre syknięcie. 

– Mój Boże. To straszne. – wykrztusił, przyciągając Sherlocka do siebie i obejmując go mocno. 

\- Nie byłem szczególnie zrozpaczony – wyjaśnił chłopak, chcąc zapewnić Johna że wszystko jest w porządku. – W zasadzie nie rozumiałem co się wydarzyło, do czasu gdy skończyłem osiem lat. A wtedy odkryłem jak używać mikroskopu elektronowego, no i wyszła sprawa Carla Powersa, więc ostatecznie zrozumiałem co mi przynosi najwięcej radości i w czym jestem najlepszy. 

John milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym odezwał się łagodnym głosem:

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu wypełniać serca nauką i uważać, że to wystarczy. 

\- Dotychczas wystarczało – oznajmił Sherlock beznamiętnie, po czym schował twarz w ramieniu Johna. 

\- Sherlock – John zawiesił głos i wziął głęboki oddech. – Sherlock – spróbował ponownie i odczekał, aż chłopak podniesie na niego nieruchome, poważne oczy. – Nigdy cię nie zostawię, wiesz o tym.  
Nie, nie wiem, chciał odpowiedzieć. Nie wiem o tym. I ty też nie możesz być tego pewny.

\- Mój ojciec założył rodzinę z moją mamą, zanim zrozumiał że chce ją zostawić – odrzekł Sherlock. Byli nastolatkami, takie obietnice to przecież szaleństwo.

Sherlock przeczytał tysiące artykułów i blogów o tym, że wakacyjna miłość nigdy nie trwa długo, ale w tym konkretnym momencie pośrodku jeziora wszystko wydawało się możliwe.

\- Chciałbym znać cię wtedy, gdy byłeś dzieckiem – rzucił nagle John, na co drugi chłopak zamrugał i wbił w niego zdziwione, pytające spojrzenie. – Chciałbym znać cię w tym momencie, w którym ktoś wmówił ci tą bezdennie głupią teorię, że nie jesteś wart niczyjego czasu.

\- Jeśli ludzie powtarzają coś wystarczająco dużo razy, zaczynasz w to wierzyć – odparł Sherlock.

\- Ale ludzie to idioci, prawda? – przypomniał John. Popatrzyli po sobie w ciszy, a po chwili obaj zaczęli się śmiać.

„Przecież się śmieję” – powiedział swojemu sercu. –„Przestań tak bardzo boleć”.

\- Gdybym czekał na ciebie choćby dziesięć lat dłużej, byłbym zupełnie inną osobą.

„Trudniejszą. Gorszą. Zimniejszą. Bardziej mechaniczną.”

\- Więc mamy szczęście, co nie? – John uśmiechnął się szeroko, wpatrzony w twarz Sherlocka, który zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia. John nie ma pojęcia, co właśnie uczynił. 

\- Chcę ci coś pokazać – szepnął, walcząc z każdym słowem wydobywającym się z jego ust. 

\- Jasne – uśmiech blondyna zbladł, a on sam na widok poważnej miny chłopaka odsunął się i zamilkł. Wrócili na brzeg, w ciszy dotarli do domu, wspięli się po schodach i stanęli w drzwiach pokoju Sherlocka. 

Ten, nadal nie patrząc na Johna, odkręcił jeden ze słupków przy łóżku i wyciągnął z otworu kartkę papieru. Następnie bez słowa podał ją stojącemu w progu chłopakowi, który szybko przebiegł po niej wzrokiem. 

\- Sherlock – zaczął zdławionym głosem, ale przedstawienie jeszcze się nie skończyło. Z miejsca, gdzie wcześniej była kartka, brunet wyciągnął jeszcze mały woreczek i igłę. 

\- Najłagodniejszy sposób, by umrzeć – skomentował zupełnie pewnym głosem.

Blondyn chwycił woreczek i obrócił nim w dłoniach. 

\- Spuścimy to zaraz w toalecie – oznajmił, starając się powstrzymać drżenie głosu. 

\- Nie – rzekł Sherlock, zabierając woreczek z powrotem. – I tak mogę załatwić więcej, to nic nie da. Lubię to mieć przy sobie, przypominać sobie-

\- Przypominać co?! - John miał ochotę krzyczeć, ale pohamował emocje. – Że zrobiłeś listę sposobów samobójstwa?!

\- Że jestem teraz innym człowiekiem. 

Z palców chłopaka wypadła kartka papieru i spłynęła na podłogę, jakby była zwykłym, nic nieznaczącym papierkiem, a nie listą okropieństw, które prawie odebrały Sherlockowi życie. 

\- Jesteś idiotą – wyszeptał, robiąc krok do przodu i przytulając bruneta mocno, prawie go łamiąc, trzymając tak silnie jak tylko się dało, z czym Sherlock czuł się absolutnie doskonale. 

\- Uratowałeś mnie, John – powiedział do starszego chłopaka, nareszcie drżącym, odartym ze sztuczności głosem. – Będziesz wspaniałym lekarzem. 

Nie minęła sekunda nim poczuł usta Johna na swoich, przyciśnięte mocno, zaborczo, w żadnym stopniu nie seksualne albo emocjonalne. To był pocałunek mówiący: „Własność Johna Watsona. W razie znalezienia, proszę zwrócić do właściciela. Nie karmić.” 

\- Nigdy cię nie opuszczę jeśli obiecasz, że też mnie nie zostawisz – przysiągł John, i Sherlock mu uwierzył, pomimo braku dowodów, wbrew logice i zdrowemu rozsądkowi, wbrew wszystkiemu co wiedział o świecie.

\- Obiecuję – powiedział, i pozwolił sobie na usunięcie listy, usunięcie wszystkiego co nie było istotne tak długo jak miał w swoim umyśle Johna. Chciał, żeby John miał tam własny pokój, własną przestrzeń, nawet połowę mojego pałacu.

\- Obiecuję – powtórzył, zapominając, że nie cierpi się powtarzać. 

Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek na obiad, zignorowali go, trwając w uścisku. Nie byli głodni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, dajcie znać co sądzicie o jakości tłumaczenia i wybaczcie zwłokę, działo się dużo.


End file.
